megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Airstar
is a character from the game Mega Man Battle Network 5: Team ProtoMan. He also appeared in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series, in Stream and later seasons. Background Charlie is GyroMan.EXE's operator and a helicopter pilot from Netopia. He is always wandering around looking for entertainment, including sexy girls. Aside from his Romeo antics, Charlie is not such a bad guy and goes out of his way to help people. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' Charlie and GyroMan first appeared in the Team ProtoMan version of Mega Man Battle Network 5. Charlie meets Lan Hikari after he returns from the Oran Isles. He mentions that he knows something about why Nebula kidnapped Dr. Hikari (Lan's father) and challenges Lan to find GyroMan, who is hidden inside the Squirrel Computer. Later on Lan and MegaMan challenges and defeats GyroMan after a small game of tag on the Net within some clouds. Charlie tells Lan that it was another test of Lan's skill and both he and GyroMan join Team ProtoMan. Later on, when Nebula takes over the Net with their Micro Servers, GyroMan fights MegaMan a second time inside GargoyleComp3. Afterwards it is revealed that GyroMan was unaffected by the server and Charlie explains that he wanted to have rematch with Lan and MegaMan, since it might be his last chance to fight them before the battle with Nebula. Anime History Both Charlie Airstar and GyroMan first appeared in episode 5 of Rockman.EXE Stream. He first appears flirting with Ms. Mari and is caught on camera flirting with numerous other women in museums that were robbed. He then sends GyroMan to download Sunayama's personal data but Lan and MegaMan catch him and track Charlie to a warehouse. He decides to Netbattle with them for fun. It's a pitched and fierce battle. But before a winner could be decided, Charlie receives a call and leaves. He catches Sunayama red handed trying to steal another museum artifact and tries to apprehend him. But DesertMan defeats GyroMan and is about to be deleted when both Lan, MegaMan, Chaud and ProtoMan arrive. He takes a backseat in the ensuing battle but saves Lan and Chaud as they fall out the building. He reveals that he was attempting to capture the thief of the treasures because many wealthy families would pay him for their recovery. Charlie bids farewell to Lan and Chaud and flies away in a helicopter. The two gained the ability to use Cross Fusion in episode #41 and did so in later episodes. The two also made an appearance during episodes 23 and 25 of the Beast season; however, GyroMan only appeared when he was cross fused with Charlie. In the 26 episode of Beast+, Charlie and some of the other Cross Fusion members made a cameo appearance in the finale of the series. Manga History Both Charlie and GyroMan appear in MegaMan NT Warrior Volume 10 and 11. Gallery Charlie concept art.png| Concept art of Charlie Airstar. C.F. GyroMan - Charlie concept art..png| Concept art of C.F. GyroMan - Charlie. Trivia *Charlie Airstar makes a cameo appearance in the Mega Man Gigamix story "Burning Wheel". Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:Males